


Lady Sif and the Soldier

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post Avengers (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers, Steve Rogers gets to know Sif from Asgard! A story that I wrote for Fanfiction.net!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Sif and the Soldier

In Avengers Tower Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America had been staying there with his fellow Avengers. Among the guest that would come by would be Thor's friend Lady Sif.

He had dulled her in a boxing ring and would come to blows in very equal contests. Despite still thinking of Peggy he found Sif to be quite lovely.

In a corridor Steve caught her smiling as they passed by eachother. When Tony Stark came up to him. Despite having a rocky start Tony became Steve's closest friend in the present day.

"Rogers so you and Sif?" asked Tony smirking tapping him on the table.

"What about us?" Steve asked facing Tony.

"The time you two have been spending together, have you two...you know in the bedroom!" said Tony.

Realising what Tony was implying Steve immediately replied "there is nothing going on with us Tony!" He was shaking his head while he was doing it.

"Come on man you are over 70 years old, it's about time that you get laid" Tony said patting Steve on the shoulder "and besides a strong girl like Sif would appreciate a soldier like you!"

Steve just glared at Tony as he continued his way there.

Sometime later he was entering his room when Sif taking him by surprise, grabbed him, put him leaning on the wall and forced a kiss onto his lips.

Sif smiled at the stunned look on the soldier's face.

"A magazine I borrowed from that Darcy girl who visits says to get a male to notice you, you have to be forceful sometimes" Sif then stated "so care to join me in the boxing ring?"

Steve then nodded, despite losing his composure at what just happened he felt he could take her at the moment.

After all he had knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times.


End file.
